Viejo Diario
by VidiaR
Summary: Ella encontró un viejo diario, recordó un poco de su juventud y decidió volver a poner en marcha su espíritu juvenil.


Bueno, con esta pequeña historia hago presente mi regreso al mundo de los fanfics.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de CLAMP. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

xxx

**Viejo Diaro**

Ella estaba lista para dejar su hogar, prueba de ello eran las cajas en las que se encontraban ya su ropa, algunos videos, cuadros y demás cosas que ella necesitaba para sentirse bien.

—Ya debería haber terminado de empacar — Dijo Tomoyo tomando un rollo de cinta adhesiva. —Si sigo así, jamás terminaré.

Sus ojos viajaron a un pequeño diario que estaba debajo de varias revistas de moda, convirtiéndose en su objetivo. Dejó de lado la cinta adhesiva y se acercó con cuidado al montón de papeles y con suma delicadeza logró sacarlo.

—Veamos qué clase de tonterías escribía cuando tenía 17 años— Abrió la pequeña libreta con adornos metálicos que simulaban un libro antiguo.

_**15 de Julio de 2009.**_

_Querido diario:_

_El día de hoy hemos ido al parque Sakura y yo. Ya sabes cómo es, dijo que quería salir a platicar un poco. Como hacia un buen clima decidí usar un short y una blusa ligera blanca, la que tiene unas figuritas en color azul y de manga corta. Cuando llegamos al parque encontramos a Li con un chico que nunca había visto en mi vida. Su cabello era negro y sus ojos eran de un azul muy profundo, que junto con sus gafas lo hacían parecer una persona bastante seria. Esa impresión se esfumó de inmediato cuando nos envió una cálida sonrisa. Lo malo fue que comenzó a llover y tuvimos que regresar corriendo a casa de Sakura. Debo admitir que me quedé con ganas de una conversación con él y por supuesto de saber su nombre._

Sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras continuaba recorriendo las páginas.

_**24 de Septiembre de 2009**_

_Querido diario:_

_He regresado de un antro al que fuimos esta noche. Los asistentes fueron: Sakura, Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Li y Hiiragizawa. Naoko no asistió porque al día siguiente tenía un vuelo muy temprano a una feria de libros. En fin, nos divertimos bastante; Li no le quitaba la vista a Sakur; Chiharu y Yamazaki se veían muy hermosos bailando juntos, a pesar de que no eran canciones lentas. Rika estuvo platicando con un hombre algo mayor que nosotras, pero aparentemente ella se sentía cómoda con él. Yo baile poco, me dolía el pie por la caída de antier y Hiiragizawa fue muy amable y se sentó conmigo. Platicamos un buen rato, es decir; somos buenos compañeros pero nunca habíamos hablado de nuestros gustos e intereses. Casualmente el disfruta mucho el té al igual que yo, por lo que quedamos que el día de mañana lo tomaríamos juntos en el pequeño local enfrente del parque._

_**13 de Diciembre de 2009**_

_Hoy fui a la dichosa cita con Eriol. No estaba segura de ir, pero Sakura me convenció para ir; más aparte fue su culpa que llegara tarde. Me citó en un pequeño café que está a unas calles de mi casa. Por supuesto que desde que llegué su caballerosidad inglesa salió a relucir, se levantó y me acomodó la silla. Un gesto muy tierno de su parte. Comenzamos a platicar, ya no sobre las materias favoritas ni sobre que iba a estudiar. Hablamos de su familia y de la mía, de un poco de su pasado y el mío. Sí, salió a la luz Robert, pero ya no dolió hablar de él ni de su traición; es más me sentí mucho mejor después de hablar con Eriol,_

Las hojas siguieron pasando y Tomoyo sonreía más y más. Algunos pensamientos eran "No puedo creer que hicimos eso", "Definitivamente esta hoja debe de ser incinerada" y cosas así. También encontró el día en el que Li se le declaró a Sakura, cuando Rika por fin presentó a su novio, la fecha de su última presentación con el coro escolar y el día de su graduación.

Después de eso las hojas quedaron en blanco. Las siguió recorriendo rápidamente para asegurarse que no faltaba nada cuando se encontró con una nota. Esa no era su letra y la tinta era mucho más fuerte que la que ella usaba sobre su diario. La horrible idea de que alguien había leído su diario cruzo de inmediato y se apresuró a leer.

_Sé que cuando leas esto ya habrá pasado algo de tiempo. Quiero que en tu mente recuerdes como nos subíamos al auto y dejabas que el viento despeinara tu largo y hermoso cabello. Cuando de vez en cuando abríamos una cerveza y la bebíamos juntos, sintiéndonos rudos y rebeldes. Te sentabas junto a mí con ese vestido de flores que te hacía lucir más hermosa de lo que eres. Me decías que era el mejor y te acercabas a darme un beso, alegando que usaba tu perfume favorito para que quisieras quedarte más tiempo conmigo. Debo admitir que esa era exactamente la idea. El mejor verano de nuestra vida. Ya con la mayoría de edad decidimos ir a aquel pequeño bar, te pusiste tan mal que tuve que sacarte cargando. No fuiste la única, Sakura también sufrió esas consecuencias. Después de esa experiencia íbamos solamente a jugar billar, tú comenzaste a pedir solamente jugo de fresa. Recuerdo la carcajada que me sacaste con eso, te indignaste y tuve que perseguirte, abrazarte y besarte bajo el azul obscuro del cielo. Te sonrojabas cada vez que te decía cosas como "El cielo está en la tierra si estás conmigo". Sin duda el mejor verano de mi vida. _

_ Eriol Hiiragizawa._

Al terminar de leer la nota, Tomoyo cerró el diario y lo metió a una caja que tenía escrito con un marcador la palabra "Frágil". Corrió a abrir una caja con ropa que ya estaba cerrada, sacó el vestido antes mencionado, unos cuantos accesorios de estilo vintage y los guardo en su pequeña maleta. Dejó de distraerse y se apresuró a cerrar las cajas faltantes, revisó la lista que había hecho para no olvidar nada y cuando estuvo lista marcó desde su teléfono.

—Estoy lista.

xxx

Al recibir la llamada que esperaba, Eriol dio una última checada su hogar, pues desde ese momento lo compartiría con la mujer de la que se había enamorado desde que tenía 17 años.

Subió a su camioneta, tratando de imaginar cuantas cajas traería su prometida a su lindo y acogedor hogar. Claro que no era la misma mansión moderna en la que ella vivía, era una casona del medievo a la cual le faltaba decoración acorde a su estructura, pero él estaba seguro de que ella se encargaría.

Tomoyo estaba en la entrada admirando el jardín, cuando recibió en llamado del encargado de seguridad.

—Déjalo pasar Jim—Caminó un poco más a la entrada y se detuvo en el camino para los coches, a sabiendas de que su novio detendría el coche a unos centímetros de tocarla.

— ¿Estas lista? — Preguntó mientras recibía un efusivo abrazo de su novia.

—Listísima, me da un poco de nostalgia; pero todos los cambios son para bien—Dijo con voz cantarina la muchacha comenzando a traer una caja. Eriol imitó la acción, pero el llevaba tres cajas a la vez.

Una vez que tenían todo empaquetado, Tomoyo entró a despedirse de su madre. No invitó a Eriol a pasar, porque presentía que su madre y ella iban a llorar, cosa que no le parecía un bonito espectáculo. Abrazó y le dio un beso a su mamá, prometiéndole una llamada cada tres días. Se limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas y de dirigió a la camioneta de su prometido.

—Eriol, ¿Crees que después de bajar las cajas podamos ir a dar un paseo? —Pregunto dulcemente al conductor con una sonrisa.

—Pensé que querrías arreglar todo hoy mismo.

—Tendremos el suficiente tiempo para arreglar las cosas, aparte es una bonita excusa para que te quedes en casa conmigo.

—Bien, entonces saldremos de paseo. ¿A dónde quieres ir? Escuche que recién abrieron una tienda de ropa en la Plaza Central.

—Tengo ganas de visitar el lago, la ciudad me tiene un poco aturdida.

—Iremos al lago entonces — Respondió él, preguntándose porque su novia, quien ama las compras compulsivas no quería ir esta vez.

No tardaron mucho en llegar y el arduo trabajo comenzó. Tomoyo había empacado unas 7 cajas, de la cual una tenía cosas para repostería y las demás eran de sus cosas. Eriol comenzó con las más pesadas, mientras que la chica de ojos amatistas bajaba dos más pequeñas. Cuando regresaron por las sobrantes la chica estaba insistente en ayudarle, pero en un rápido movimiento del joven le quitó la otra caja y a Tomoyo no le quedó de otra que nada más cerrar la cajuela y las puertas.

—Me iré a cambiar para ir al lago. Por cierto ¿Podemos ir en el convertible? — Cuestionó la chica mientras tomaba la maleta y se dirigía al baño.

—Está bien, iré a buscar las llaves.

Tomoyo salió con el vestido blanco y de flores moradas, s cabello lo tenía suelto y con algunas ondas. Retocó su maquillaje haciéndolo más notorio y pintando sus labios de rojo, que contrastaban con su nívea piel blanca. Aparte usaba unos lentes de sol con forma de corazón y unas zapatillas tipo Oxford. Eriol estaba atónito, sin duda para él esa era la mejor faceta de la chica. Esta se acercó a él tomando su mano y dirigiéndose al auto. Como cualquier caballero le abrió la puerta, espero a que se sentara y después la cerró. Se dirigió al lugar del piloto y se subió, encendió el automóvil y comenzaron su viaje. El lago no estaba muy lejos, sin embargo el camino que el conductor eligió era una carretera poco transitada, y por ende más larga. Tomoyo se levantó un poco dejando que su cabello se despeinara por completo, dándole una imagen impresionante a Eriol; su chica con los rayos de luz y algunos árboles de fondo, tal y como hace algunos años la vió. Su corazón se iluminó y se sintió el hombre más feliz del universo. Nunca había estado tan seguro como en ese momento, la amaba y muchísimo.


End file.
